Untertale: Curse's Blessing
by Joeshmo24
Summary: Falling into a world of demonic talking flowers and kindly goat women A young boy named Frisk seeks to escape this nightmare, but as he approaches the dark dream's end he will discover a truth that makes the underground's dark tunnels seem as light as day.
1. Chapter 1: Falling into Madness

**Chapter 1: falling into madness**

I knew the stories, even back then I had heard them, but I hadn't understood them… no I understood nothing back then, I was a child, a poor innocent youth afraid of his world, afraid of those who he called family, suffering from delusions and nightmares. God! How I wish I knew then what I know now. maybe then… maybe then I wouldn't be here forced to play this out until it's truly over.

I'm rambling again aren't I, well perhaps in revisiting the past I can figure out how best to face the future… I had run away, all I remember was my mother screaming at me "Get out of my house!" she had yelled in an angry drunken stupor, my brother tried to stop her but I was to angry to care

"Fine!" I had yelled running out of the house "I'll leave and never come back!" That's how it all had started. But perhaps I should tell the tale better, My name is Frisk by the way, one of two children born to a veteran father that suffered from PTSD and Bi-Polar and a mother who had turned to alcohol to escape the reality of her husband's harsh treatment. Though back then I suppose I didn't really get all that. I just knew that my father was cold and my mother was angry.

I remember running, I remember the mountain, I remember thinking that if I climbed it my brother wouldn't find me, they said those who climbed it never returned, but I figured if I only climbed a little I would be fine. So I did, it got dark, three trees seemed like monsters and I was afraid. I found a cave, it looked warm so I entered and that's where this nightmare began.

"Maybe I can sleep here tonight." Frisk said aloud "I'm not all that far up the mountain it should be safe." He sat against the wall and curled his legs inward, remembering the events that transpired only hours ago he hung his head "Damn it." He uttered sadly. Eventually he relaxed and allowed himself to lay down, his eyes slowly closing as his mind wandered from reality.

Darkness surrounded him, he didn't know where he was. Things that were shaped like people were all around, he could hear them talking to one another but he couldn't make out the words. He heard anger and strife then he heard his name, it sounded off somehow, he wasn't sure why but he was scared so terribly scared then all of the sudden he felt like he was falling and something slammed into his back.

His eyes snapped open, what had happened? It was so dark, but there was sunlight filtering through a hole far above him. Oh right, he had ran away, he was in a cave, the light must be from a hole further up the mountain. He sat up, but the movement was so painful terribly so, his muscles screamed in agony as he moved himself. What had happened? Everything around him was dark, he didn't remember the cave being like this, it wasn't that deep and the sunlight should have been blasting through the mouth of the cave as well, but there was nothing like that here. Was he still dreaming? He supposed it was possible, but it felt so real.

He moved his hand and looked down, there was a bed of flowers beneath him, he didn't remember that either, hadn't the cave been made of rocks alone? What if… what if he had fallen somewhere very far, his brother wouldn't find him, but… he wasn't sure he wanted to… to… be all alone already. He sniffed and tried to straighten himself up. His dad always told him men had to be strong, so… he would have to be strong like a man now too he guessed. Damn, his back hurt bad.

He got up and felt around in the darkness until he came upon another bright spot of light, this one, unlike the last, illuminated only a single flower on a tiny knoll of grass, the flower looked like it had a smiling face on it, he wondered what kind of flower it was.

"Howdy!" the flower said startling Frisk thouroughly, the boy fell back onto his rump in surprise "I'm Flowey!" the flower continued "Flowey the Flower!" then he seemed to inspect the boy a moment "hmm… You're new to the undergroung aitn'cha? He asked and waited patiently for an answer.

"I don't know…" the boy said "What is this place anyway?"

"Oh," the flower responded with understanding "I guess someone's gonna have to teach you about this place huh?" he half asked half stated "Guess little old me will have to do. Here, let me give you something." He said lifting a leaf and offering a little round black item.

"What is it?" Frisk asked he wasn't sure if he should trust this strange creature.

"Well," the flower said "It's hard to explain, but you're a human right? there are things you won't be able to see or feel without help, things the denizens of the underground can see and feel, you'll need this to be able to do the same. Just swallow this and you'll understand."

The boy timidly reached out for the small item and put it in his mouth, it tasted awful but he forced it down anyway, he couldn't tell but it seemed that the flower's smile widened a bit for a moment. Then he felt weird, his body shook all over and he felt something in his chest. His vision swam and became blurry, then sharpened

"What! What's happening?" he asked.

"Don't worry!" the flower said, now look down at hour chest."

Frisk did as he was bid and saw a glowing red heart shape inside his chest.

"Wh-What!?" he asked unsure what was going on or why suddenly he could see something like that.

"See that," he said "That's you're soul, the culmination of you're entire being, it's small and weak right now, but you can get it stronger of you gain lots of LOVE!"

"What?" he said "What does that mean?"

"Well…" the flower responded "You want LOVE right? Everyone wants love!"

"O-okay…" Frisk said

"Well here!" the flower said as several small white, almost bullet like object seemed to surface around him from the darkness "Down here LOVE is shared through little white… friendliness pellets! Be sure to move around and catch as many as you can!"

The objects began to move at a moderate pace as though defying gravity towards him, closing in on him, something about it made him uneasy so he moved a little and only reached out for one, as soon as he touched it, burned his hand and red energy blasted through it like a bomb blowing a hole in his body. Frisk was numb for a moment, not really believing the hole that was now in his hand he could see the flower's face change into a nightmarish hellish looking thing.

"You idiot!" His voice had changed as well into a nightmarish whispering thing "The only rule in this place is kill or be killed!" he laughed maniacally. This had to be a nightmare, he couldn't believe what was happening before him, he was so numb he couldn't feel the pain in his hand though somehow knew it was there anyway.

"Why would anyone pass up a chance like this!" the demonic flower said happily as he summoned a plethora of his burning little bullets in a sphere around him " _ **DIE**_ " Flowey said as the "bullets" closed in slowly towards him and the demonic being before him laughed in glee. But before the "bullets" could hit him a small white flame appeared near the flower causing it to turn it's head and look at it in confusion "What?" Flowy said not understanding before the flame rushed towards him causing him to uproot his form and jump back before it had the chance to to hit him. As a result the "bullets" fell harmlessly to the gorund before fading away.

"Damn goat woman!" the flower ground out angrily before disappearing into the darkness.

Now the pain came in full force, his hand screamed it out at him, what kind of nightmare was this? He was in pain, something must've happened, a snake bit him or something maybe in the cave, this couldn't be real it just couldn't demonic things like that didn't exist in the real world!

"What a terrible creature." A new voice spoke as it grew nearer, a furred foot stepped into the ring of light "Torturing such a poor innocent youth." The voice came yet closer and the light slowly revealed a large humanoid goat like person, this person, despite the small horns on her head and the somewhat disturbing shape of her body wore a kind and understanding face. But Frisk did not trust it, what if this was just like the flower, simply a deeper level of betrayal. This was a nightmare he was sure and this goat woman was just another part of it.

"Do not be afraid my child," the goat woman said "I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down." She reached out her hand, even if she would betray him later it was probably best to take the offered hand for now, at least he would survive but a little longer.

Gripping his hand Toriel continued "You are the first human to fall down here in a very long time." She said "Come, I will guide you through the catacombs, this way." She pulled Frisk off the ground and let go, walking forward and motioning for him to follow. Still suspicious he did take note that the darkness seemed a little less dark now, the flower had told him one truth, that black pellet thing had in fact made it possible for him to see and sense things he could not before.

The darkness gave way to a torch lit hall with stairs leading upward towards a door, red leaves were scattered on the ground before the stairs and a number of them were arranged in a square shape in the center of the floor. He walked forward as he sensed something else near the bottom of the stairs it was a small golden light shining there, based on Toriel's actions she could not see or otherwise sense the light hovering above the red leaves. The goat woman walked up the right set of stairs and waited patiently for him.

Frisk touched the golden light and an energy flowed into him, he felt his heart fill with determination as he looked up at the ruins before him. Something else happened he sensed a feeling as though he was being tied to something, what was the word his father used a lot? Anchored that was it. He was being anchored to something, but it was not as though he could not move about and do as he pleased, The hole in his hand also disappeared along with any pain it had caused he wasn't sure if he should trust it, though he continued forward and up the left set of stairs anyway. The goat woman passed through the door and beckoned him further in.

Through the door lay another room, there was a locked door before him and several pads on the floor before him and to the right. Toriel stopped about mid room and looked at the door sighing slowly then turning around to face him.

"Welcome to your new home innocent one." The woman said.

 _My new home?_ Frisk thought to himself _Bull! I may not like reality so much but at least it's survivable."_

"Allow me to educate you in the operation of the ruins." Toriel said as she walked towards the pads on the floor and quickly stepped over four of them, then pulled a switch he had previously failed to notice in the wall, after this the locked door shook and opened with a shrieking rumble.

"The ruins are full of puzzles," Toriel explained "Ancient Fusions between Diversions and doorkeys. One must solve the puzzles to move from room to room, please adjust yourself to the sight of them."

 _Damn brain_ Frisk thought _You come up with some convoluted stuff_.

Toriel proceeded through the door and Frisk followed, over the course of the next several rooms the goat-like woman explained various puzzles and how they were "solved" or avoided, in the fourth trap room a frog like being appeared, at first Frisk was curious, but when it attacked him he struck back killing it and breathing heavy because a giant frog just tried to kill him. Several more made appearances throughout the ruins and he quickly dispatched them all, _Better safe than sorry_ he thought _This place is scary enough as it is._

Eventually they came to a long empty hallway, "I must now ask you to accomplish a difficult task." Toriel said "You must walk to the end of this room alone. Forgive me for this." Afterwards Toriel proceeded to walk forward and disappear into the air as though teleporting or something. Unsure of what was happening Frisk looked forward.

 _That's it?_ He thought _walk to the end of a room? Geez, I'm not helpless!_ He began to walk, realizing that the room was in fact quite long, he couldn't see it's end in fact, though that may have been because it was lit by torches as were the other rooms in the Ruins so far. It took him nearly a solid five minutes just to reach it's end, there near a door was a single grey-white pillar. From behind the pillar Toriel appeared and hung her head.

"I am truly sorry," the Goat woman said "I did not leave you alone, I was here watching you the whole time. But it was important to do this… I had to test your indempendence, I cannot be here for you at all times, in fact I have to go and run an errand now, please stay here until I return. Oh! " she reached into her pocket "Here is a cell phone, so if you need anything just call me, I've already put my number in it." Toriel walked out of the room and into the next chamber where she faded from sight after making a left turn.

"Stay here my foot." Frisk said crossing his arms "This 'errand' is probably to get stuff to cook me in." he walked forward and saw another orb of golden light over yet more red leaves, the floor had a lot of red leaved on it in various places, there were holes in the ceiling too where they likely fell from. "I wonder how trees grow here, don't they need sunlight?" Frisk wondered. He approached the golden light and touched it, he again felt the energy flow into him and again felt that weird feeling of being anchored to something.

A noise rang out as the cell phone in his pocket rang He looked at it and Toriel's name was displayed on the screen, he decided he should answer it, he didn't want to give the goat lady a reason to kill him early. Pushing the green button and putting it next to his ear he listened as the woman spoke

"You haven't left the room I left you in have you?" she asked prompting Frisk to feel a stabbing fear grip his heart if she knew and wasn't happy… "There are a lot of puzzles up ahead that I haven't explained yet, it would be dangerous to attempt them without help."

"I'm fine." Frisk replied "I'm still right here."

"Oh good." Toriel said "Be a good boy while I'm gone." The phone call ended abrubptly after that. Frisk cocked an eyebrow but otherwise ignored the odd call. He headed towards the next room another being approached him, this one looked like a giant fuzzy fly, it startled him by approaching from behind and he flung around stabbing through it with a stick and jumping back, like the others he had defeated so far the fly-like being's body turned to dust, and he retrieved the stick from it's remains. Breathing heavily he continued into the next room.

The floor in this room was unstable, it cracked beneath his feet and he fell once again landing on a pile of the red leaves he had seen throughout this place. He was in a small square room with two doors, he chose the door on the right and walked through finding a more enclosed room with a ladder leading upward, fortunately this small room was also lit by torches so he could see that the ladder eventually led to a platform of somekind. Climbing up he discovered that the platform was stone and had a short rectangular crevasse leading out of the room, crawling through that crevasse brought him back to the room he was just in, though further along from the unstable floor.

"Huh." Frisk uttered "so these are just puzzles too? Man a place like this would be hell to live in." Moving along to the next room he found several more unstable floor puzzles, then he ran into a room with a ghost laying prone in a pile of red leaves. At first he was hesitant to get near the thing, fearing what it might do, but convincing himself that his was all a just a nightmare he approached, the horrific monster attacked with tears and Frisk fought hard to defeat it, it seemed to fade away eventually, only to be replaced a few moments later by slime like beings that tried to completely devour him. He found that they could be crushed and destroyed. He could feel himself getting stronger too, which was good, he was getting better, he'd be able to defend himself he guessed.

After a few more puzzles he reached a hallway with a T-intersection, choosing to continue forward he found a balcony overlooking a large forest with a floating castle in the distance. Nearby was a knife, or it looked like one anyway, it was a toy though, not real. He gripped it's handle and felt something stir, this felt… right somehow. A knife was a good weapon, perfect for killing the monsters under the bed…

He chose to hide the knife for now, it was just a toy, but it also broadcasted his intentions so there was no reason to let everyone else see it. He headed back and made the turn into the T and walked over some more red leaves, he approached an old dead tree and saw Toriel approach as well grabbing her phone, she hadn't noticed him yet, she dialed the number and jumped startled when she could hear Frisk's phone ring within the same room as her.

"What?" she questioned before looking forward and seeing the boy standing on the other side of the tree. "How did you get here?" she asked, then shook her head "It doesn't matter, at least you don't look hurt, It was irresponsible for me to try and surprise you like this." Frisk tensed up at the word 'surprise' _surprise me,_ he though _with what a wonderful human steak dinner?_ He was thoroughly convinced that she did not have his best intentions in mind.

"Well I suppose there's no hiding it anymore." She said "Come with me." She looked almost… bashful. He followed tensly, his hand sliding into his pocket to grasp the toy knife, his childish mind believing it would offer protection. As they walked they approached a small neat brick house in good condition laying in the ruins another ball of golden light appeared before it, again Toriel seemed not to notice it and walked right in as though it was not there. He touched the golden ball again, and again felt as though he was being anchored. He then walked inside hand still clutching the knife in his pocket.

"Do you smell that?" Toriel said Frisk scented the air and indeed smell something sweet coming from the room to the right. "That is a cinnamon butterscotch pie I've made, it's not quite ready yet so you'll have to be patient. But I have another surprise for you."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him down a hallway which made him feel uncomfortable. She then showed him a door. "A room of your very own." She said pleasantly "After all that you mustve gone through in the ruins, it might be wise for you to take a nap while you wait for the pie."

 _Oh no,_ Frisk thought _going to sleep is not a thing I'll be doing right now._ even if this was a nightmare he had no desire to watch himself get devoured by a goat lady before waking up. Though he did decide to stay in the room for a bit to perhaps convince her that he would fall asleep so he could ambush her and escape when she came for him… if she came for him, if he was honest, there was a part of him that doubted that she had any ill intent, she seemed so nice after all, he didn't want to believe it, but he had to for sake of his own survival… in a dream… why couldn't you just wake up from these things when you wanted to anyway?

He saw a bunch of shoes in a box, all of them childrens shoes, some girls, some boys, it made him uneasy, there were also clothes in the wardrobe that seemed to be for children as well. Maybe he was right about the goat lady. He should confront her, make her let him leave.

He approached her in the living room where she sat upon a large chair reading a book.

"I don't feel tired." He stated bluntly.

"Well that's okay," the Toriel said "I have many books, I would love to share their knowledge with you."

"No thank you," Frisk said bluntly "I want to go home."

"Home…" Toriel answered looking almost hurt "but… This IS your home now."

 _No no no no! That's well over the damn line!_ "No, I want to leave this place," Frisk said "The Ruins you called them?"

Toriel was silent a moment then stood. "I have to go do something." She said suddenly as she moved towards the entrance room. "Please stay here."

 _Like hell!_ Frisk thought following her through the room and down the stairs into a dark basement area.

"Up ahead is the exit to the ruins," Toriel said "A portal into the rest of the world, I'm going to destroy it. Go back to your room." She ran off again before Frisk could respond, but he followed she stopped again. "If you go out there, they… Asgore, with kill you, I've seen it so many times, humans come here, they leave, they die, I will make sure no one can leave again. This is your final warning, do not follow me, go back to your room."

He continued to follow her to the door hoping to make it out before she destroyed it, but she stopped before the door and sighed. "If you want to leave so badly, then prove to me you can survive this harsh world!" with that her hands moved and flames shot out at him.

"I knew it!" Frisk yelled angrily "You're no different than that flower! You pretend to be nice but just try to kill me like everything else!" he pulled the knife from his pocket, he didn't think it would really do a lot of damage, just scare her maybe, but red energy covered it and when he cut, it sliced through her clothes like a real knife.

Toriel stared at the boy before her, but she didn't see him, she saw another boy, in a green striped shirt crying desperately for help, she was never able to help him like she thought she could, but she couldn't let Asgore get his hands on a seventh soul if that meant that she had to… had to… so be it.

The goat woman moved too swiftly for her form and appeared beside him with a ball of flame in her hands, she looked sad "Forgive me child." She said blasting the flames upon him. He felt the heat intensify felt himself burning, he screamed in agony and pain as his flesh melted before his eyes , the red heart now visible to him thanks to the flower's pellet cracked and he watched in horror as it shattered and all went dark.

"You can't give up yet!" a voice called into the darkness "You've only just begun." Golden light showeren his vision and he was standing before Toriel's house once more

"What?" he wondered aloud "This… This doesn't…" he chuckled then "Well, I guess it really is a dream huh? So that's what those little gold lights do."

He walked into the house again preparing to surprise Toriel by appearing again and this time beating her or escaping her, but the moment he stepped inside there she was. His hand shot down to the knife and his eyes widened.

"Do you smell that?" she said smiling pleasantly

 _Wait what?_ Frisk said smelling the air again and again smelling the pie from before.

"that's a cinnamon Butterscotch pie I made," she said "But it won't be ready for awhile so you'll have to be patient, here, but I have another surprise for you."

He was so numb by the absurdity of what he was seeing that he didn't resist when she took his hand and again showed him to his room. _What? What happened?_ He wondered _Did I… go back in time?_ He stood there for he wasn;t certain how long before wandering back out, and out of curiosity he approached tamriel and demanded to leave again, being insistent as he was before just to see if this would all play out exactly the same… and it did. He followed her down and she again blocked his way and insisted that he "prove his ability to survive."

But this time he was ready, he knew what she would do, he attacked with the reddened blade and missed, then when she tried to roast him like before he dodged, rolling and slashing her up her chest and into her chin, the gouge was deep, to deep for any human to survive, apparently this also extended to monsters as Toriel dropped to her knees, her breath becoming shortened.

"You are strong enough after all." She said she sadly stared up at him, tears forming in her eyes "Be good… my child." Strangely there was no blood, he body simply disintegrated into dust, a disturbing end. But a small white heart remained there hovering for a moment. It cracked, just as his own had done before and shattered.

He had mixed feeling about this, part of him really thought that she was a nice person and wanted to spare her… but, he had done the right thing right? Oh what did it matter anyway if this was all a nightmare, he'd wake up and forget the whole thing within a day or so wouldn't he?

He approached the door, unsure what he would find on the other side… he pushed it and it opened into a plain of white…

 **Author's note: So yeah… I watched a bunch of undertale playthroughs and like the rest of the internet I have fallen in love with the damn thing. So here I am making a fanfiction for it. I know I skipped Flowey's dialogue after you kill Toriel but I didn't think it was too incredibly importanl;t plus the room he is in at the end there "doesn't exist" as Sans mentions talking to Toriel through the door which would be impossible if a whole room existed between two doors. Let me know what y'all think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Spooky Scary Skeletons

**Author'e note: so while writing this it's becoming ubundantly clear what a short game this is, in one nearly 5000 word chapter I've already got Frisk past Toriel, now we meet the skelebros and we'll see how it goes. Btw has no names listed for Frisk or Chara they are simply emtitled "protagonist" and "First child" while the latter makes sense because you basically name them the former does not, as no matter what you do the protagonists name is always Frisk…**

 **Chapter 2: Spooky scary skeletons.**

Snow, that was pretty much all he could see in this place. Somehow it was lit as though by an unseen sun… magic perhaps? That goat woman was able to fling flames so magic it must be, he supposed. Once his eyes adjusted he could also see a thick treeline on the sides of a long white path that lay before him leading to a wooden bridge. To his left was a bush with something glinting within it. He approached moving the leaves a camera? The fact that such a thing was here made him uneasy. He backed away and headed down the path.

As he walked he stepped over a large branch lying on the ground, the thing was definitely too big to try and wield as a weapon and nearly to thick to break even if he stepped on it so he left it alone. A few paces later though he hears a resounding snap and twirled around quickly to se that the branch had indeed broken… what had caused that? More magic? He didn't wait around to find out and ran quickly towards the bridge which hat an archway over it. Looking abck again he could see a vaugly human shaped silhouette standing there, facing forward he ran again.

As he reached the bridge he looked back once more, seeing nothing he chose to stop and catch his breath, leaning on one of the wooden pillars holding up the arch. Suddenly he heard a voice very close to him, it made him stand stiff and straight, it was a deep and menacing voice.

"Human." It said slowly "Don't you know how to greet a new friend? Turn around. And shake. My. Hand."

Frisk's heart throbbed heavily in his chest closing his eyes he turned slowly and extended his hand it was grasped by another hand made of cold rod like pieces and a strangely soft center… The sound of a long wheezing fart rang out in the forest.

Frisk's eyes snapped open at the absurdity of what he had just heard, _what just happened?_ He wondered. The hand looked skeletal, but there was a small pink, now empty sack in it's palm _A whoopee cushion?_ Frisk wondered.

The voice laughed jovially "ah the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick!" at this Frisk turned his face upward to look upon the new arrival. Only to see a talking skeleton with gleaming spots in the sockets where his eyes should be.

"Ah!" frisk yelled and jumped back pulling out his toy knife and watching as the red energy from before covered it. The skeleton stared at this with interest for a moment then seemed to shift it's attention back to Frisk's face.

"Anyway," he said "You're a human right?" Frisk nodded slowly unsure what it would do. "That's hilarious! The skeleton said "I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton, I'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now but… Y'know… I don't really care about capturing anybody. Now my brother Papyrus, he's a human hunting FANATIC!"

Needless to say these words weren't exactly encouragement to the young boy's ears. Even if this skeleton was blas-a-blas about his job of apparently capturing humans for an unknown reason, his brother was not. And that meant that he couldn't trust this guy no matter what he did because in the end he would surely cave and reveal to his presence to this Papyrus person.

"Actually," Sans said "I think that's my brother over there. I have an idea, go right through this gate thingy,"

"Gate?" Frisk said looking up at the archway

"Yeah it's a gate, but…" Sans said scratching his head "my brother built the bars to far apart to stop anyone from getting through." Frisk did as he was bid and he also put the knife away fro now, he would use it when the time came he supposed, though he wasn't sure how he was supposed to kill a skeleton

"There!" Sans said "Behind that conveniently shaped lamp!"

 _Nope, nope, there is level to which I am just not going to stoop._ Frisk thought _Dream or not that is so not real it's ridiculous._

Sans stared at him a moment "Well, I guess you don't have to…" without much warning another skeleton appeared this one was much taller and wearing armor and a red scarf. Standing in front of Sans Frisk was quite uncomfortable but he remained without moving.

"Sans!" the new skeleton, he assumed it was Papyrus, said in a shrill, high toned voice "Have you found a human yet?"

"uh… Yep." Sans replied staring around Frisk and at his brother

"Really!?" Papyrus stated with surprise in his voice "Wowie! Well I guess that's settled then!" The new skeleton then ran off into the distance without much in the way of an explaination. This made Frisk curious but he chose to stay put for now and see what Sans would do.

"That worked out huh?" Sans said making a motion as if scratching his chin, he seemed to relax and Frisk decided that perhaps it was time to start looking around. There was a sentry station nearby, he presumed so that Sans and Papyrus could keep a look out for humans, which were apparently unwelcome in this world. So that would be another reason to suspect them and make sure that he didn't end up skeleton food… did skeletons eat?

"You just gonna stare at me?" Sans said suddenly bringing Frisk out of his reverie.

"By the way kid, just so there's no misunderstandin's I'm Sans so your name is…"

Frisk thought about that for a moment, he didn't see the harm in telling him, after all if he was going to get attacked by these guys he'd kill them just like he killed the goat woman "I'm Frisk." He said casually.

"Oh, well okay kid." Sans said "Frisk it is then. By the way, my brother really wants to see a human, it'd really help me out if you kept pretending to be one."

 _Pretend?_ "I am a human." Frisk said

"Really?" sans relplied "I expected humans to be more… Amicable I suppose. Oh well." After that Sans continued back towards where they had met, presumably to return to 'watching for humans.'

Frisk continued onward and was assaulted by a number of monsters as he approached another T section in the path.

"We won't let you go any further human!" One of them said angrily "Yeah, we know what happened in the ruins, you're more monstrous than us!" another stated.

"More mosterous." Frisk wondered aloud

"I know who you are." An older monster among them said "You're Chara, aren't you. the evil adoptive son of the king, I never liked you and I never trusted you. youre soul is still stained red with blood as it was before."

Frisk was surprised by this… Another human had been here, and he had been adopted by the king of monsters, they had been kind to him? But he had betrayed that kindness? It didn't really matter, he supposed these guys were out to kill him, and the flower was right in that sense, this world was very much kill or be killed. Frisk smiled maybe a scary alias wouldn't be a bad idea after all…

"Sure little toad." Frisk said menacingly "Call me Chara, call me whatever you like, but the end for you is still the same!" he pulled out the knife and attacked slashing through the old toad like monster and twisting his body to stab the Moldsmall that joined them.

"What the-" the other monsters yelled in fear as two of their numbers vanished into dust.

The snowbird looking monster summoned moon shaped ice sickles and threw them at him quickly while the floating… whatever that thing was with all the ice on it's head pulled out ridiculous cannon looking guns and fired spiked bullets towards him. He couldn't help but smile, as it turned out this was really fun, like a video game or an intense game of tag. He was enjoying himself here.

The icecap… that's what he decided to call the floating thing with hat made of ice swooped in to finish the job and he quickly made the monster regret it, slashing and stabbing until the floating ball was dust on his hands, before the bird could fly off in fear he lept forward and sunk the knife into his chest forcing him to stay still then grabbed his head and twisted HARD he heard a satisfying snap and let the monster's body fall to the ground turning to dust as it did. He sneezed. One disadvantage to all this was the dust got stuck in his nostrils.

He briefly saw his reflection in the shiny plastic of the knife and noticed his eyes glowing red _cool_ he thought before they returned to normal. He wondered if there were other monsters out here waiting to be crushed he looked for a few minutes but he didn't find anything so, getting bored, he moved on. He hadn't expected this turn of events, he was strong here in the dream and he liked it, it was fun.

He continued walking on until he noticed the two skeleton brothers standing in the path _wait what?_ He thought _I swear Sans headed back to the ruins, how is he here? This… this is not good, he might be strong too, I don't know if I want to fight him yet._

"Sans!" Papyrus said "when is the human showing up!? I want to look my Sunday best, or at least my Tuesday pretty good!"

"Don't you only have one outfit?" Sans replied nonchalantly

"Yeah." Papyrus replied "But I could style my hair!"

"Oh right," Sans said suppressing a chuckle "Good idea, say why don't you look over there!" he pointed right at Frisk which only made the human child angrier _and there's the betrayal I've come to expect_ he though with a grinding grudge.

After turning multiple times to look at each other like some lame comedy TV skit Papyrus shook his head "Sans!" he said "Oh my god… I'm dizzy, what am I looking at?"

"Behold!" Sans said motioning behind the human on the road.

"Sans!" Papyrus yelled angrily "Why are you making me look at a rock!?"

 _Are these guys serious?_ Frisk thought _They'll be easy to kill_ he thought again with a smirk

"Hey!" Sans said "What's that in front of the rock?"

"Oh my god! Papyrus said looking at frisk "I have no Idea what that is…"

"Well it's not a rock." Sans said as though trying to lead his brother's thought process.

"Not a rock?" Papyrus asked "Oh No! By process of elimination that means it's a human!" Papyrus then turned his full attention to Frisk's diminutive form, his hand still clutching the knife. "Human! Prepare yourself for High Jinks! And low Jinks! Shenanigans, Capers Japers and Being captured!"

 _Like hell_ Frisk though darkly.

"And other Fun activities!" the larger skeleton brother continued "Refreshments will be provided! If you dare! Nyeh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh!

 _What…_ Frisk thought _The hell._

"And you don't even bat an eye huh?" Sans said again forcing him away from his thoughts. the smaller brother walked away, and Frisk noticed that he had missed the other brother's exit, he had no idea where he had gone. _Then again_ Frisk thought _Sans went one way, and ended up the other, they know this place like the back of their hands_.

Moving forward he spotted what appeared to be another sentry station like the one he had seen before, except that this one seemed to be constructed out of a rather large cardboard box. There was a sign taped to the front of it, it read: "You observe the well crafted sentry station. Who could have built this you ponder… I bet it was that very famous royal guardsman! (Note: Not yet a very famous royal guardsman).

 _This guy…_ Frisk thought _Is so full of himself that he might start leaking at his seams_.

Shaking his head he moved on and was ambushed by another group of monsters looking to end his existence, much like the ones from before he dispatched them flawlessly and watched their dust crumble to the ground. Another victory another smirk of confidence.

Another sentry station was up ahead he decided not to pay it any mind as so far none of the stations had been manned or anything, he was pretty sure the skeleton brothers were just after him for some kind of prize or money at this point. No sooner he stepped in front of the station then a humanoid dog lept up causing him to freeze due to being startled.

"Did something move!?" the dog said in a gruff voice "Was it my imagination? I can only see moving things… Hey I can't stop shivering all of a sudden.

 _It is pretty cold out here…_ Frisk thought as he continued to stand still and see what this dog would do, supposedly unable to see him.

"Whose there?" the dog said, he pulled a sword from a scabbard in his back and began swinging it violently, Frisk dodged the blade… barely, this dog knew where to strike despite being blind.

"Movement! Movement!" The dog-man said excitedly baring his blade down on Frisk before the boy had a chance to move again, the lade burned with a blue energy similar to the red power that covered his own knife.

 _This is gonna hurt_ was all he had time to think before the blade slammed down on him with powerful force… except the blade passed through him as though he was not there.

"It moved!" The dog said "It didn't not move, maybe it'll move this time!" the dog said Frisk was curious and stood still, again the blade burned blue and the dog swung before him as though ready to cut and opponent in half. And again the blade passed through him harmlessly.

He stood, prompting the dog to stab with his magical useless blade, when again he hit nothing but air he stopped

"Maybe I really did imagine it." He said looking around carefully "Unless it's that stupid sans again, damn skeleton travels without moving! Not fair to blind old dog like me!"

"So you only see things that move huh?" Frisk said aloud.

"What!?" The dog turned to face him but since he wasn't moving couldn't see him. "That voice is too light to be Sans! Identify yourself!

Frisk rushed forward and buried his knife deep in the dog's chest prompting a whistling whining sound.

"I'm the one you just tried to kill." He said "And now I'll return the favor."

The dog-man's form trembled as he desperately tried to keep hold of his body but he failed and his body melted into dust all over frisk's hands and shirt. The boy patted his shirt to get the dust off, but some of it clung to his hands despite his best attempts to get it off.

Moving onward he encountered what appeared to be a wird frozen lake with a small island in the middle, the island had a sign on it. The sign seemed to be written by a child or a lazy adult. "West: Ice; North: Ice; South Ice; East: Snowdin… and Ice." Frisk laughed a little at the lame joke but headed eastward towards Snowdin. Again his path was blocked by the ridiculous skeleton brothers.

"Really though! That Human!" Papyrus was saying as he slowly trod towards them, stopping before a perfectly square patch of ground cleared of all snow. "Do I know that person?" he asked.

"Do you not know who you know?" Sans responded with a wink.

"I know who I know!" Papyrus angrily replied back "I wanted to know if you know, I know who I know as much I know I know who I know You know?"

 _This is ridiculous_ Frisk thought _Though admittedly entertaining…_

"Oh-Ho! The human arrives!" Papyrus stated excitedly.

"Been here for a bit now." Frisk said with a sly smirk

"In order to stop you, my brother and I have created some puzzles!" Papyrus continued I think you find this one…"

Frisk had lost patience with this puzzle mania that the people of this world seemed to share, so seeing nothing in front of him he decided to walk forward and reveal that there was no puzzle after all…

"Quite Shoking…" Papyrus finished before noticing that Frisk had lost patience. "For you see… This is the… Invisible…" his voice began to trail off with each word looking utterly defeated which only widened the smile on Frisk's face.

"Uhhh…" Papyrus continued "You must be having culture shock…"

"That pun wasn't even funny." Frisk said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well…" Sans said "I can't disagree… but don't worry Papyrus keep at it, you'll get it eventually!"

"That's Not the point!" Papyrus yelled angrily. "You see human.. where I come from it is a loving tradition to suffer through horrible puzzles for no reason…"

"Yeah right," He said continuing his slow march towards Papyrus and sans staring upward at the taller skeleton with glowing red eyes that put him ill at ease.

"So… Uh… Just walk back over there… and uh…" Papyrus drooped his shoulders looking defeated and sighed heavily "Why couldn't we get a human that likes puzzles?" he whined as he slowly shuffled away, Frisk wasn;t really sure why he stood there, allowing this guy to walk off, he guessed that in the end he wasn't really trying to kill him he supposed. So perhaps he shouldn't kill either… but he thought it was more likely the bad vibe he got off the shorter brother. Something about Sans threw him off, he wasn't sure what, but he felt it better not to show his ill intentions in front of the hoodie clad skeleton.

Frisk left Sans standing there as the smaller skeleton shrugged his shoulders and turned around, presumably headed to whatever his next destination was. In the next area he found a large snowball and a cliff with a couple of sentry stations at it. They were labeled 'his' and 'hers' and there was a sign talking about different smells.

He kicked the snowball around a bit feeling a bit nostalgic and thinking of home… memories swelled in his head, memories of a time that was better, when his father had been better employed and his mother had not yet turned to drink. His older brother and he had always played together and in the winter they would often build snowmen and roll together huge snowballs.

 _C'mon Frisk! We'll use this as a base to the biggest snowman ever built!_ He chuckled at the memory, it was so sad that it was all over. For a time he lay on cold ground and cried, tears streaming down his face only to be frozen as they fell. He lay on his back on another patch of ground cleared of snow and stared upward until his consciousness faded and he drifted off to sleep… could one sleep in a dream he wondered, he was about to find out either way.

 **Author's note: So I know I skipped the snowman, there is a reason for that I really wish I had watched more genocide playthrough footage before posting the first chapter Toriel has a really great line she says as she dies if you just kill her outright she says: "Do you really hate me that much, I see now who I was protecting by keeping you here… not you… but them!" some sobering stuff, but nonetheless I like Frisk being able to look back at her as a motherly figure I think, after all genocide is but the beginning of this sad tale so look forward to more! (P.S. I know I haven't updated Spirit of the king in awhile, sorry guys I kinda got this game stuck in my head and I need to get it out if I can but I do have the next chapter started I'm suffering from some serious writer's block on what to do next though…)**


	3. Chapter 3: I Still believe in you!

**Chapter 3: I Still Believe In You!**

He awoke a little startled and confused, it took a moment to remember where he was, had he just slept in a dream? It must be so, it's not like he dreamt anything whilst sleeping here. There was a blanket draped over him, he… he didn't remember putting it there, why was it? Heh, it was all dream anyway right, so what, a blanket magically appeared, par for the course.

He stood, leaving the blanket where it lay, he moved along the path. Before him lay another cleared out area with a large piece of paper in the middle, on the other side stood the two skeletons.

"Human!" Papyrus yelled "Prepare yourself for… Sans! Where is the puzzle!"

"It's right there on the ground," Sans replied motioning towards the paper "Trust me There's no way They'll skip this one."

Out of curiosity Frisk approached the paper and looked down seeing a picture of a dog shaped ice cube and a number of letters arranged in a square. A word search? Did they think he was gonna do a word search? He was trying to survive through this nightmare! He walked forward and approached the brothers.

"Sans!" That did absolutely nothing!" Papyrus cried in anger.

"Whoops." Sans said "I knew I should have put down Junior Jumble instead."

"Junior Jumble!" Papyrus said "Finally something we can agree on!" Papyrus the rushed off into the distance again presumably to prepare yet another puzzle for him.

"Hey." Sans said "Y'know, it would make my brother real happy if you just played along."

Emotion stabbed into the child's heart as fond memories of his own brother welled up in his mind, memories that would mean nothing soon enough. He stopped and stared downward and tried not to cry, Sans looked at him for a moment, then walked off to join his brother. After what seemed an eternity, but was likely only a few minutes he raised his head and continued, his eyes burned red from trying to stop the tears

He found a strange looking sign in the snow, some weird double cross shape cleared out not unlike the squares the skeletons used. He approached it curious and the sound of footsteps sent him bolt upright, two massive dogs wielding axes of somekind approached, they were acting strange, it seemed they had bad eyesight, similar to the one he had killed earlier.

"I smell something." One of the dogs said in a gruff voice

"Yes indeed." The other replied in a more feminine voice "What is that strange smell?"

"If you are a smell Identify yoursmelf!" the other dog said.

Normally Frisk would be timid, afraid of something like this, he would be upset to say the least, he would remain quiet and try to escape detection, hoping the dogs wouldn't bite him. But things were different now, he felt more confident, it was strange thoughts would form in his mind nearly unbidden here.

"You may have heard of me Puppies!" He said charismatically "I'm the one who's been hunting all your friends down!"

"You!" One of the dogs said "You're Chara! The king's foster son!" he said "Why would you betray us like this!"

"Betray you?" Frisk said with a alight smirk "I betrayed no one, I'm just surviving, since you all want me dead, the only way to survive is to kill you instead."

"Perhaps we should leave him be dear." The feminine voice said "If his aim is for survival then he won't kill us if we leave him alone, isn't that right?"

Frisk nodded, he never really had a _desire_ to kill, but he certainly didn't mind doing it.

"But he's the one who killed snowcap and Doggo!" The male voiced dog said "I cannot let him skate by freely for that!"

A moment later a knife found it's way into the male dog's stomach, though he was large, he found the pain to intense and reached down to feel the knife slide out, no blood flowed out and the large monster did not die, he raised his head an raised his axe ready to exterminate the boy beneath it.

Frisk jumped back as the axe slammed into the Earth with a heavy smash, some dust fell from the wound and onto the ground, Frisk wasn't sure if this was a good sign or not, but he didn't want to wait and find out. Another twisting step later and he tried to slash the male with the knife and take him down, but the glowing blade of determination slammed against cold steel as the female's axe defended her partner.

"Are you okay my love?" she said.

"I'll live." The man said "But we should see a vet soon, I'll need something for this."

"You're probably the toughest monsters I've fought yet." Frisk said as he dodged around behind them sticking the knife into the female's back where she could not block effectively. "This time I'll make sure it's permanent!" Frisk continued as he pulled the knife around her side and pulled it out from her stomach.

Te female dog let out a horrifying screech of pain and collapsed on the ground, her form began to shimmer and distort, tears fell from her eyes as she looked longingly at her husband, reaching her hand out to grasp his. He grabbed her hand only to feel it turn to dust as she ceased to exist before his very eyes.

"You…" He uttered "You Evil bastard! I'll-"

Another stab, this time into his side "You'll do what?" Frisk asked "I'm the one with power now, all of you think you can just kill me, but you can't. I'll kill you instead."

He ripped the knife around to the dog's back and upwards until it collided with a piece of armor he was wearing. Then pulled it out. Like his wife before him he shimmered and disappeared, unlike his wife he left behind a small white heart that shivered in the cold for a brief moment before evaporating into thin air.

"Why do they want me dead so badly? This should all just be a nightmare, one from which I can wake up." He asked the sky. He wasn't sure, but he felt as though he was being watched, though from where he could not guess.

Continuing onward he noticed a lot of symbols in the snow, they appeared to be blue X's, it seemed like another puzzle of sorts, but the skeletons weren't here to operate it, so he walked around it. Noticing holes lined up in the ground as he passed over them, they looked like the spike traps in the ruins once he had deactivated him. Of course they did, these monsters wanted him dead!

The plateu ended abrubtly and a wooden bridge led over a small chasm to an odd bit of ground that seemed to made of metal in various shades of grey. Like the skeleton puzzles before the ground around it was completely cleared of snow. Beyond it stood the two skeletons

"Hey!" Papyrus yelled "It's the Human! You're gonna love this puzzle!"

Before Papyrus even had time to finish Frisk approached walking over the tiles and swinging the toy knife around by a loop on the end of it's handle. These puzzles were beginning to annoy him, if they wanted a fight, they should just fight him outright, none of this stupid 'pass my tests' rutine.

"It was made by the great…" Papyrus finally seemed to have noticed Frisk's no nonsense motion. "Are you serious? Sans! Help! It keeps walking through my puzzles! It's supposed to let me explain them, then Threaten and baffle It with dangerous Japes!"

"Well," Sans said putting a finger to his chin thoughtfully "Maybe they don't like Japes."

"Everyone likes Japes!" Papyrus responded angrily.

"What about Undyne," Sans asked "Doesn't she hate puzzles?"

"She hates Puzzles, but she loves Japes!" Papyrus responded.

"You guys can see I'm right here right?" Frisk asked still spinning the knife at the end of his finger.

"Makes sense pap." Sans said ignoring the boy.

"Human, what do you think Puzzles or Japes!"

Frisk stared resisting as best as he could from going slack jawed in utter shock at what was happening before him, theis consisted primarily of him keeping his jaw firmly shut which gave him a somewhat indignant and irritated look.

"This is the part where you agree or disagree." Papyrus said "And depending on your answer we say something great in response!"

Again Frisk remained jaw locked trying not to erupt with shock, awe and likely laughter.

"Um…" Papyrus said "Okay, How about you do this puzzle yourself." Papyrus walked off, but his motion could be better described as sulking.

"Puzlles might be fun if you tried them." Sans said before following his brother.

"Yeah…" Frisk said still stifling a little laughter "screw that, But that guy, damn is he funny!" Frisk let out a laugh letting himself be himself for a moment and forgetting about all the terrorizing things going on around him. It was nice, but he had already had his laughter taken away by more unwelcome and saddened thoughts.

He continued onward and found himself looking at another puzzle with the blue Xs from before. Again he skipped this puzzle and moved on, as he attempted to cross over to a bridge he could see he ran into a pile of snow, the pile concealed what appeared to be a small and adorable dog.

"Awww," Frisk uttered reaching his hand out to pet it, but the ground suddenly lurched and a huge golem-like suit of armor appeared from it revealing that the dog was in truth an enormous armored humanoid of some kind towering over the poor child like a hungry beast.

"What?" Frisk asked "What the hell!"

The dog let out a bark and attacked with a spear which Frisk barely had time to dodge.

"I should've freakin' knew better!" he said tears stinging his eyes "Why do you all want me dead so badly!?"

This dog proved rather difficult to fight as his spear gave him a considerable reach advantage over the diminutive boy. The dog jabbed again and again barking the whole while and Frisk rolled about and dodged s best he could, he finally lunged forward getting cut in the side as he did so, just as he was about to hit the dog he felt something stick into his back, piercing through his body and sticking out the front. He slowly turned to look ans saw that the spear had reverse facing hooks on the edges and the dog had pulled back, shoving one of those hooks through his body, as he realized this the pain multiplied and he felt an incredible urge to cough and splutter, doing so produced sprats of blood.

The dog tilted it's head sideways and barked again, satisfied at the kill, he relaxed his grip allowing the spear to retreat from the hole which bled incessantly staining the snow red as the boy fell forward like a log. He felt cold and weak, he couldn't move, he couldn't do anything, he could not speak or scream, he could barely breathe.

He heard footsteps in the snow approaching him, but his face was turned the wrong way to see.

"Looks like you got the job done for us huh doggie." The familiar voice of the prankster Sans was heard. "That's unfortunate I suppose, too bad for them."

They were the last thing Frisk heard before fading into blackness. Then golden light filled his vision and he found himself at a table with a plate of frozen spaghetti on it, a microwave oven was on a table next to it and there was a mouse hole in the wall ahead.

"What?" he wondered briefly before remembering the searing hot flames of Toriel and golden light that had revived him before. "Oh, right, somehow… I keep coming back. I can't die… that's because its all a dream. A DEEP DREAM I CAN'T WAKE UP FROM! He said angrily punching the plate of spaghetti and earning himself some small cuts on his little fingers. He sighed frustrated and confused. He set out again, making it through the puzzles and the japes of the skeleton brothers and finally walking back towards the mighty dog that had attacked him.

Again he approached the snow and again the dog appeared, though this time instead of trying to pet it he plunged his knife downward into the dog's deceptively cute form "DIE!" he yelled in frustration as the blade pierced the dog's head and the creature ceased moving. He wasn't sure how he kept making this rd energy, part of the dream he supposed, but if this was a dream, maybe he could find a real knife soon.

Walking forward granted him access to a bridge at the end of which the skeletal brothers stood, Frisk was in no mood for any of their drivel, he had just killed a dog, maybe it was murderous, but it had looked so cute, unlike the axe wielding maniacs from earlier. Why was all this happening, what good was this nightmare, what was he to learn, his soul felt as though it was being consumed bit by bit.

"Human!" Papyrus' voice called across to him as he crossed the bridge feeling empty and tired "This is your final and most dangerous challenge! Behold! The Gauntlet of deadly terror! As he spoke several large pillars began to rise around him, each bearing a different threat. One was a ball and chain, two were spear launchers, one a flame thrower, one a cannon and one a cute looking dog, which he had learned the hard way may be a savage beast intent on killing him if he wasn't careful.

"When I say the word It will fully activate!" Papyrus yelled triumphantly "Cannons will fire! Spikes will swing!" Blades with slice! Each part will swing violently up and down! Only the Tiniest Chance of Victory will remain! Are you Ready? Because I'm… About… To… Acivate it!"

Frisk was uncertain about this, he could see that the gauntlwt would likely destroy the rope bridge upon which he was standing, sending him plummeting to his doom, but then again, he would just come back wouldn't he? He did only half an hour ago… then he noticed Sans, the skeleton was looking at him strangely reading him, looking through him as though he could see through his thoughts and motives. It was creepy and weird, as though he remembered… did he? Frisk wondered briefly, could he return to the past as well?

"Well," the shorter Skeleton asked his younger brother "What's the holdup?"

"Holdup?" Papyrus said "What Holdup!? I'm… I'm about to activate it now!" again he failed to activate the trap, Frisk wondered if the taller skeleton had misplace the activation sequence or something.

"That uh…" Sans said "Doesn't look vey activated bro."

"Well…" Papyrus replied hesitantly "It's probably just going to walk through it again and it won't be fun at all…"

"Hmm…" Sans hummed thoughtfully "so this human thing was a bust then?"

"Well…" Pepyrus responded "I'm excited to capture it… so I can become a famous Royal guardsman! But all the time I put into these puzzles… It's kinf of like throwing a birthday party!"

"That's what you creeps call this!" Frisk yelled angrily "A freakin Birthday party, does it occur at all to you that I just don't want to die!"

"Don't want to die?" papyrus asked innocently "I wasn;t going to kill you Human, just capture you."

"Yeah and then what?" Frisk asked angrily.

"Then I was going to bring you to Asgore…" Papyrus said "Our king."

"Do you know what Asgore does with humans pap?" Sans asked.

"He preserves then doesn't he?" so their souls can break the Barrier, I always thought that we would honor them as heroes after all was done."

"No pap," Sans said in a suddenly and uncharacteristically serious tone "He kills them and harvests their souls. To use in a the ritual when this is all over.

"He what?" Papyrus said suddenly losing interest in everything else "Then Undyne has sent six human children to their…" he seemed afraid to say it.

"Yep," Sans replied "And if you want to become a famous royal guardsman, you'll have to do the same."

"I don't want to." Papyrus said, almost immediately.

"You should." Sans said "This one, despite his looks he's a cold blooded killer, aren't you boy?"

"I wouldn't call it cold blooded." Frisk said "If he doesn't want to kill me, then fine." Frisk stuffed his knife back in his pocket and raised his hands "I just want to live."

Sans gave Frisk a grave look, the lights in his eyesockets disappeared and he stared through him for a long time, then without saying a word he walked away, vanishing into the snow and leaving Papyrus alone with him.

"I…" Papyrus began "I need to go think… Please human, don't do anything rash."

Frisk stood there a moment, a long moment thinking over what had just happened, the gauntlet remained, but it was inactive and he felt it should be safe to cross, he did so, sighing in relief as he reached solid ground again. What was all this? He continued forward and found a sign telling him that a settlement called "Snowdin" was up ahead.

But before he reached it a group of monsters blocked his way, two more of those bird things, some of the Geletin monsters and an Ice Cap.

"Stop right there Chara!" the Icecap said threateningly "This is home to many monsters and you will not destroy it. Turn back or die."

He curled his hands into balls of frustration and growled "Why?" he asked in both anger and exasperation "Why won't you just let me leave!"

"Leave?" The icecap asked "You want to leave the underground?"

"Yes!" he said "I want to go home!"

The Icecap pondered this a moment, he hadn't considered this at all, that perhaps this human was simply afraind and unaware, maybe if he stopped trying to kill it, it wouldn't kill him or his friends.

"I'm sorry." The Icecap said his hands drooping uselessly at his sides "But you ask for the impossible. We cannot return you to the surface."

Frisk screamed in a mixture of frustration, anger and agony causing the Geletins to react out of fear attachint to his limbs to keep him weighed down and still. But this only angered him further. Crimson fire burned in his eyes and Icecap realized he had made a dreadful mistake.

"Hold him!" he said to the Moldsmals He charged energy at his back and pointed his ice spiked head forward towards the human's vitals.

The birds attacked scratching the human's arms but the human pulled free of the moldsmals and slashed the first bird mercilessly turning it to dust and swinging down to do the same to one of the moldsmalls.

The gelatin monster dissipated and Frisk stabbed at his own arm to kill another, then next bird came down like a kamikaze and frist stuck the glowing red blade tip first through it's beak and into it's head, then the icecap attacked, Frisk barely dodged and the icecap smashed it's cone-like hat into a rock destroying it. As the third gelatin slumped away he approached the icecap and drove the knife inside it, the creature wavered trying desperately to keep its corporeal form, but failed as it's body too returned to dust. Frisk was covered in the stuff now, and he was angry, he couldn't get home? Nonsense! They were lying! They had to be! He had to go back!

To what? He wondered briefly, calming himself He had been cast out of his own home after all, he was not welcome with his defunct family anymore, why did he desire to return, did he miss them… he supposed that was all it could be, he hadn't realized he missed them so much. Again tears fell, but this time he forced them back. Asgore… that was the name of their king, he knew how to return, he could get home if he could find Asgore. He would probably have no choice but to fight him so he would have to beat him within an inch of his life and force the king to give up the secret. If he did, then he'd leave and cause no more trouble.

Frisk continued onward entering a town, a town that was completely deserted by the looks of it. He saw a sign in front of one of the buildings it said "Shop"he entered curious what he would find. But it too was empty, he looked around, checked behind the counter, there were a lot of goods here a motorcycle glove, a bandana a weird shaped popsicle and a cinnamon roll. There was also a note and a bag of gold coins like those he had seen before. He grabbed the note, it looked as though it was hastily written, scrawled on paper in a rush. It read:

"Please, I don't know why you're doing all of this, you may take what you wish from here, I hope it brings you fortune, take the money, take the goods, they're yours, just do me a single favor, please don't hurt my family."

Frisk starred in horror at the paper, "What the hell!?" he uttered aloud, to these monsters he was a monster, were there some that had no interest in fighting him, why then, why were so many fighting him, if their families were being put in danger, why would they... He sobbed uncontrollably, what was happening to him, this wasn't how his life was supposed to be, he had wanted to grow up and become a great scientist one day, invent new things to help people, not he was reduced to a monster killing soldier that just wanted to go home. It wasn't fair. Eventually he stood and returned outside there was a tree in the middle of town and a little lizard like monster was standing near it.

"Oh, Hey there!" the monster said in a young voice, was this a monster child? "I was wondering where everyone had gone, but I don't recognize you, are you new to Snowdin?" he asked.

"Y-yeah…" Frisk said uncertainly

"What happened?" The boy asked "You're all teary eyed, did you see the board about the thing killing everybody, scary huh? They it's an actual human."

Pain pulled at his heart as he heard those words, but he silently nodded wiping his eyes.

"Well don't worry!" The monster kid said "The Great Undyne will protect us! She's so cool, and so strong! I wish I could be like her!"

Undyne, hadn't the skeletons mentioned her, she was Papyrus' superior, his trainer, she was stronger that the brothers, but he didn't know how strong the brothers were.

"well I'm gonna go see if I can find anyone else," The kid said "I hope you feel better soon!"

Frisk starred In awe as the kid left, he hadn't been mean at all, hadn't even known he was human, but had he known, would he have… maybe? He didn't think so, the kid seemed do genuine and eager, not unlike himself but days ago before this mess all began, was he dying, was this a dream he couldn't wake up from because he was dying, was the monster boy him? He couldn't tell.

He trudge onward, past the town and out into a white wall of snow flurrying about him, there he saw a silhouette, a skeleton's silhouette, Papyrus' silhouette.

"Human." He said just as uncharacteristically serious as his brother had been earlier, "I don't wish harm or death on anyone. I want you to know that. I… Isaw what you did earlier, you are unstable."

Frisk gasped with fear "Y-You saw the fight."

"Yes, but…" Papyrus' head slumped "I was too late to help. You want to go home, he… he made you feel threatened, I don't think… I don't think you are evil, but… I do think that you are dangerous."

"then what will you do?" Frisk asked, he pulled out his knife though tears still stained his face and he had no real desire to fight, the snow died down and Papyrus' form was fully visible.

"I will capture you…" Papyrus said "Not because I want to be a royal guardsman, but because it is the right thing to do, both for the innocents here, and for you. you're scared, alone and confused." I won't let Asgore kill you, we'll find another way." He said "I believe that you're better than this, that you're really a good person, I think, if things hadn't turned out this way… we could've been friends."

"Asgore will kill me and take my soul," Frisk said "I… I don't want that to happen, That's not how this nightmare will end!" Frisk rushed forward brandishing the knife.

"Nightmare?" Papyrus said momentarily stunned and forgetting to defend himself, the knife drove deep and severed his spine ripping upward through his ribcage and popping his head from his neck.

He looked around "Well," he said as his body turned to dust beside him "that was unesxpected… but I still think you can do better… I still believe in you human, you can save this world, and the next…" His voice trailed off as the head to disappeared into dust and the fullness of what he had done crashed on Frisk once more, he had to bear it, he couldn't keep falling every time this happened he had to get to the end to save himself to do something…

He had to get to asgore… as he walked he didn't notice a small yellow flower push out from the snow and shake off it's petals next to the dust that had been Papyrus.

"I knew it!" the flower said gleefully "He returned, he missed me after all! This will be glorious, just the two of us we'll dominate this world Brothers once more!"

He couldn't contain his laughter as the human continued walking, shuffling out of the snow and blindly stumbling into a cave like structure full of sparkling lights and glowing flowers.

 **Author's note: I love this game's story! It is so good, I know I'm altering it, I tried to keep to the original dialogue at first, but I decided to try and make it a little more interesting, after all Frisk speaks in this one. I also really like the Underfell AU and I think that I'll do a fic for that one too. If you don't know what underfell is it's basically this: Instead of creating a happy society Asgore and the monsters lived in bitter hatred of humanity for years and blamed them for all the ill that has befallen them since being cast into the underground, they wish to return to the surface to make war, so all the characters come off as evil… except flowey who was thrust into a world of kill or be killed and hates it, fearing death when he finds Frisk he climbs onto his arm and tries to help him defeat everyone, but frisk decides to show them that the world isn't as cruel as they think it has to be. Anyway that's my interpretation of it, and I really want to do a fic of it, cuz it's so touching to me. But anyway enjoy this and more content soon!**


End file.
